Final Good Byes
by WolvesFire77
Summary: A battle turns for the worst and lifes are taken. Two very important lives. See the affects it has on one bot that we all know and love. Rated for Characters Death and Possible Violence.


Author's Note: Alright people! I know I said I was going to put up _Complications _next but, while I was sitting in my civics/history class Prowl chucked this plot bunny at me. And when I tried ignoring it Jazz was there holding it in my face while I tried takeing a test. So how can I ignore that? Anyway just another little drabble-thing that was..._forcibly_ put into my head. This is my first attempt at something sad so I hope you find it at least some what interesting. Also please excuse any grammatical errors that you find. My computer was fighting with me when I wrote this so it might have little errors here and there. Anyway I'm starting to babble so...on to the story!

Oh almost forgot...

_~Thinking~_

"Talking"

**"Talking or Yelling with emphasis"**

_/Talking through a com. link\_

_"It's a surprise but I beleive you can figure it out when it comes up."_

* * *

"JAZZ! Wait!" "Naw! I can take 'im!" Jazz ran dodging bullets and flying bots in a valley close to the ark. Apparently the decepticons decided it'd be fun to get as close as they could to the Autobots before firing on them. Jazz ran straight for Soundwave, dodging Ravage as he flung himself towards him and powering up his riffle. Just one shot in the back of the head, that's all he needed. Jazz hated Soundwave. He hated every nut and bolt that held him together. Soundwave however wasn't oblivious to the enraged saboteur charging at him and in the last moment he dodged Jazz's attempt to ram the barrel of the gun in his hand into the back of his head, instead he grabbed Jazz's arm, bending it behind his back, jamming his own gun into Jazz's back and pulling the trigger.

Megatron stopped fighting with Optimus long enough to know his latest scheme was well on the way to success. Soundwave had been working on a special kind of control, one that could give him the ability to control one's movements. However the ray was not suppose to be fired into the body, but in the head in order for the whole system to take control of both the body and the mind. Jazz landed on the floor, feeling numb all over. _~must've been a null ray. Damn him.~_Soundwave stepped back and lifted his moment he did Jazz's body stood up. Megatron smirked and punched Prime in the face, giving him a couple of more minutes to watch his plan unfold._/Now Soundwave. Send him after the second!\ /In the proccess of doing so lord meagtron\_

Soundwave faced Prowl who was leaning against a boulder a little ways away, supporting his side that was massively leaking energon. When he was fighting with the Skywarp and his seriously pissed off wing mate they came up with to shoot him in the side, ripping the circutry apart. Jazz watched, he knew what Prowl was to him, even thought the tactician only thought they were best friends, Jazz felt deeper about it. Almost every mech could tell, but except one. The oh-so-oblivious Datsun who always sat at his desk and thought about nothing but work, well, that was until Jazz sauntered in.

Soundwave made another movement and suddenly Jazz bend down, grabbed his fallen gun, and marched over to Prowl.

Prowl gritted his teeth and watched pink energon stain his while digits as it flowed over his hand and ran down his body to the earth under his foot. He looked up at the sound of foot steps and slightly tensed up a bit, Jazz was walking over to him with his gun held close. Prowl slighly stood up straighter and stepped back. "Jazz?" Jazz raised his gun and cocked back the trigger, reading the riffle. Prowl's optics widened as he slowly started backing up. "Jazz?!" Jazz took a step forward and looked up at Prowl. Sadness, fear, disappointment, and anger, all were in Jazz's expression. "Run Prowl!" Prowl raised an optic ridge but jumped to the side when Jazz pulled the trigger. "Run Prowl! Please!" Prowl slowly got up feeling the sand that got into his open wounds. He slowly got up and said "Jazz! Stop this foolishness right no-" But Prowl had to jump back, causing him to ram his already battered wings into the boulder behind him. **"PROWLER PLEASE!**Run! Soundwave did something to me and I can't control what I do!" Prowl moved to the side as another shot fired off, mear millimeters from the base of his chevron. **"PROWLER PLEASRE RUN!**Or shoot me! I don't want to hurt you!" "I can't shoot you Jazz!" "Yeah ya can! Just ready yer gun, aim it at me, and pull the trigger!" Prowl shook his head furiously. "I...I couldn't live with myself if i did that to you Jazz." "And I'm gonna be livin' without you unless you do something!"

Another shot fired skimming Prowl's thigh, ripping the outter armor causing Prowl to bleed more energon. Prowl gritted his teeth as he used his free hand to try and apply pressure to his now bleeding thigh. **"PROWL PLEASE! **Listen to me and run or at least do something!" Prowl ducked the next bullet and started running, ignoring the massive abouts of energon that bled out his side and injured leg. He retrieved his gun and readied it, but he stalled. He couldn't fire on Jazz. It was Jazz. His best friend, the only real person aside from Bluestreak that he cared about. He'd give up his own spark for Jazz. Prowl turned around and saw Jazz's body chasing him, holding two new guns now. Prowl looked around trying to find a place to hide, his energy levels already depleting quickly over the short run, but when he chose a scattered area of rocks to hide he knew Soundwave picked up on what he was doing. Prowl was traveling the outskirts of the battle to get to him. To try and take down Soundwave and stop things.

~~~~x~~~~

Jazz tried the best he could but his body was on a mission: **_kill _**Prowl. While his mind was on a totally different mission : _**save**_ Prowl.

He scanned the area and saw, in the corner of his optic, a small movement. His head turned and saw a small stream of energon was flowing down the small hill from the rocks to his right. He heard a voice and tried to hold himself back but he slid off the rocks like rain and stalked toward the 'bleeding' boulder. Prowl's breathing had hitched as he tried to apply pressure to his circuits that either were ripped off, torn apart or busted, but when his damaged doorwings picked up the slightest new movement of the air current and the sound of slow, cautiouse footsteps he quickly readied his gun, took a deep breath, and broke out in a run. Jazz wasn't expecting him to run but his body ran after him in an instant, gaining on Prowl like a mad dog on a small little cat.

Jazz tried to pry Soundwave out of his mind but he only received laughter. Death filled, cold merciless laughter. He was jolted back into reality when he heard his gun go off, the bullets fly out, separate into 7 single bullets, and enter Prowl's body. Prowl tumbled and stopped face forward on the side of the hill. **"PROWL! NO! GET UP! _PLEASE!_"**Prowl's fist slowly let go and his gun fell out of his hand onto the cold dirt. **"PROWL!!_ NO!!_ PLEASE, _GET UP!!_"**Megatron laughed and patted Soundwave on his shoulder "Great job Soundwave. Using the Third to kill the Second was a great idea." "Question: Optimus Prime?" "Don't worry. He's unconscious somewhere around here."

~~~~x~~~~

Jazz slowly approached Prowl using his saboteur instincts, but his face all but showed how much pain he was in just seeing Prowl like this. Prowl's back had three bullet holes, his shoulder took one, and his wings took the rest. His doorwings had been held up high and caught the bullets that were aiming for his head. Prowl's hand slowly started closing, pulling to dirt into it. He slowly started pushing up and when he finaly made it to his hands and knees he coughed up energon, a bullet had gone straight through his police headlights making a clean cut hole, straight through his back armor, straight through his internal circuitry, skimmed the bottom of his spark chamber, and sailed straight through his chest armor. He himself was surprised to be alive, but he wished he hadn't. The amount of pain he felt was unbearable and it surprised him he hadn't fallen offline right there and then.

Everyone stopped fighting when they heard an audio piercing yell. It wasn't a decepticon's yell. No it was far more painful, and the voice that let it out was all to familiar to them. A voice that was usually barking orders to a logical plan that would later let them win the battle. Prime lifted his head from the dirt and saw Jazz digging the heel of his foot into Prowl's back, one of the police lights was broken and Jazz was currently working on the other, the blue one. His gun was smoking and there were new holes in the joints of Prowl's wings, rendering them useless as you could tell by the way they laid limply. **"JAZZ! WHAT TA FRAG ARE YA DOING!? THAT'S PROWL!"**Jazz turned and saw an enraged Ironhide charging towards him. "Ironhide wait! Don't come any closer!"** "AND WHY NOT?! SO I CAN'T SHOVE MY FOOT UP YER AFT FER DOING THIS SHIT!?" "NO!**If you do he's going to make me shoot again!" "Wha?" Megatron smirked and said rather loudly. "Like i said before Soundwave. Great job. Why you hadn't thought of this sooner I'll never know."

Ironhide sneered with the rest of the approaching autobots, they had finished pounding on the decpeticons they were fighting and joined to see what was going on. "So **_YOUR _**behind this!" "I'm not. But my communications officer is." Everyone jumped as they heard the sound of bullet proof glass shatter and that same yell ring out. Prowl held his fists as he gritted his teeth and bowed his head. Jazz frowned and started grunting and growling as he fought to keep his hand from taking aim at the back of Prowl's spark chamber. "Megatron wait!" Meagtron looked at his approaching second in command. "Why did you attack them? Why not Optimus Prime?" "Your such a fool Starscream! By attacking The Second and Third in command there is no special ops team leader and there is no tactical information or battle plans that will be produced later in the near future. Prime depends too heavily on his Second In Command for the internal functions while he relies on his Third In Command for the external functions and peace in his team. If you take out the legs of an enemy he will immediately fall and parish." "Oh i see now oh mighty Megatron." Megatron gave a bored look to the seeker "What?" Megatron sighed while he shook his head and looked at Soundwave before nodding. Soundwave looked at Jazz, no longer needing to make hand jesters and signs.

~~~~x~~~~

Jazz could feel how much strain Prowl was putting on himself just to stay online, and he didn't like it one bit. He had taken his foot off the broken glass and Prowl had stayed on his knees but he used only one arm to prop him up while he used the other arm's forearm for support. Prowl's systems warned him of immanent stassis and he realized that everyone's position had changed, they were all still. Prowl pushed the best he could, pulling himself up against a boulder, leaving a bloody scene where he touched. Prowl's breathing was hitched and he grunted as energon traveled up his throat. Ratchet looked very worried and tried to step forward to get to Prowl but the ground in front of his foot was shot with a null ray. "Don't move autoboob."

Ratchet growled. He hated any mech that kept him from doing his job, and considering it was a decepticon, and even more considering it was _Starscream_, made Ratchet's hate double ten fold. Prowl grunted as Jazz quickly ran up and gripped his neck forcing him back. Jazz could feel the strain Prowl was in just trying to breath, and Jazz wasn't even putting any pressure either, that was until Soundwave gave the command. Jazz lifted Prowl up forcing the front of his barrel into Prowl's open circuitry on his side. Prowl's bloody digits grabbed Jazz's wrist as he yelled out with every second that Jazz forced the gun's barrel even more deeper than allowed. "I'm Sorry Prowl. I'm so sorry." Energon started trailing out the corner of Prowl mouth but he still smiled.

"It's...alright Jazz...I know...I know it's not you...I...I want you to know...I've noticed everything...you do for me...and I wanted...want you do know...that I lo-" But the gun went off, ripping the bottom of Prowl's spark chamber open inside him and having the stray bullets travel inside his vulnerable spark. Prowl started to fall limp and Jazz suddenly regained control of his body again, catching Prowl as he fell. Prowl leaned his head down on Jazz's shoulder and said "I...love...you...too Jazz...what you...you've done for me...I've always...appreciated...it...more than...you'll ever...know." Prowl's last words faded in a breath and Prowl fell limp as his optics started to slowly fade to black. "PROWL! **NO PROWL! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! _PROWL!_"**

Ratchet tried stepping forward but another shot hit the ground in front of him. He looked up and saw Thundercracker shake his head, smileing "Nu-uh." Soundwave had taken control of Jazz's body again and set Prowl down on his side in the dirt gently. Jazz got the gun he's thrown down, reloaded it, closed it, and drew aim. _~A shot under those ear things should kill him right off the bat.~_Thought Soundwave, hiding a smile behind his battle mask. This was all going too good it almost didn't seam real. Jazz's face was running with tears as he looked down. "Jazz! WAIT!" But just as Ironhide stepped forward the gun's trigger was pulled, and the gun emitted the bullet into Jazz's core processor. The gun was the first to hit the ground then he shortly followed and fell beside Prowl. Ironhide stopped and turned around as Ratchet ran out to them. He already knew what injuries like those could do but he had to be sure. When he finally reached them he saw Prowl's spark was just finished extinguishing as Jazz's was close behind. Ratchet bowed his head and sighed, sitting on his legs. He was too late.

~~~~x~~~~

Ironhide and the rest of the autobots glared up at Soundwave and Megatron with all the hate they could have ever felt. "We are going to kill you. Killing Prowl and Jazz equals a whole Decepticon army and more. Killing any Autobot deserved at least two decepticon lives to be taken." Soundwave didn't like the way Ironhide said that and shrank back a little but made sure not to make is visible. Megatron laughed and said "What're you going to do now Prime!" Optimus stepped in front of the group and cracked his metal knuckles. "I'll put it easily for you Megatron. I'm going to ram my fist into your face, shove my foot up your white aft, and kill you in the least merciful way possible, then let my army go after your little minions, and kill them too. We will avenge out fallen and punish you for what you've done." All the autobots yelled in agreement as they all ran out after a decepticon, determination driving sorrow and transforming it into savage hate.

Ratchet stayed back and hid his face in his hands. ~_They were so young and they left in such a disgracing way.~ _Ratchet suddenly felt optical tears stream down his face, but that wasn't what concerned him. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and he looked behind him wearily. "What?" But his optics widened. Behind him stood Jazz holding Prowl by the waist and Prowl with an arm over Jazz's shoulders. _"Don't worry about us Ratchet. We're together forever at last." "Don't mourn for us please."_ Ratchet stood up and saw they were slightly transparent. "Guys please don't leave. You have-had some much to live for!" Prowl shook his head and smiled a little _"Not in a war Ratchet. No one really lives in a war. No matter who you are." "Where we're going we can be at ease." "Our processors won't have to work for a cause such as a war."_ Jazz tightened his grip around Prowl's waist _"And besides, for the first time since this war started..."_ Prowl smiled a smile Ratchet had never seen before. One filled with hope and happiness. _"We'll finally be happy."_ Ratchet nodded. "I see."

Jazz smiled and said _"Take care of yourself Ratchet." "And don't forget about us." _Jazz made to move but suddenly stopped. He looked down at Prowl. Prowl's smile faded to a small frown as he looked down to the dirt. He slowly looked up and met Ratchet's optics. _"Ratchet, tell Bluestreak....tell him I'm sorry. I broke my promise to him and that I'm sorry. Tell him...we'll always be brothers, I'll always be with him. Even when he thinks not. Don't let him falter Ratchet. I know he's not going to take this easy. But please, help him through it."_ Ratchet nodded. "I will Prowl. I promise." Prowl stepped out of Jazz's grip and Jazz hugged Ratchet. _"We'll see ya later Ratch'. And I do mean it. We better not see ya up there anytime soon. But ya better be goin' up there buddy. Or else we're gonna come lookin for ya."_ Ratchet laughed letting the tears fall freely. "You got it Jazz." Prowl stuck out his hand and Ratchet grabbed it. It wasn't like before, now it was different, almost empty, but it was indeed there. Prowl shook it and the moment he let go they slowly vanished in the passing wind, smiling and waving at him as they left. "Wait guys! You have to say good bye to the rest of them!" _"We're leaving that up to you Ratchet. Your the only one, that can hold them together without us."_ Ratchet watched them go and whispered "So long...my friends. May your sparks rest in peace, and at rest...together."

~~~~x~~~~

Ratchet didn't want to answer this question. He knew the response and he didn't want to have to say it. "Ratchet, do you know where Prowl is? He was suppose to be back from that mission a couple of hours ago, but when I went to go look for him he wasn't in his office, his quarters, Jazz's quarters, Jazz's office, the rec room, in the wash racks, and not even in Prime's office. So do you know what happened to him? Cuz i don't see him in here." Ratchet looked down and gritted his teeth as he put a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder. "Come with me Bluestreak. We've...gotta have a talk." Bluestreak didn't like this growing pain in his spark. He reluctantly followed Ratchet into his office. He watched as Ratchet closed the door and locked it. Ratchet took his time as he went to his chair, trying to think of the easiest way to let the younger know the horrible news. Every time he had to do something like this, it broke his spark in two to see how they reacted. "Have a seat Bluestreak." Bluestreak sat down slowly, even Ratchet's tone was starting to worry him. "Ratchet...?"

"Bluestreak...during the battle...Prowl got into a bad position. Soundwave had taken over Jazz's body and used him to...to take advantage of the weakened situation Prowl was in and....offlined Prowl. After that Soundwave made Jazz turn on himself and shoot his own processor." Bluestreak's optics started to water up with optic fluid as he looked at the ground. "I didn't arrive in time Bluestreak. I'm sorry." "No...I don't believe you." Ratchet sat across from Blustreak and put a hand on his shoulder "I know this is hard Bluestreak but-" **"NO!"** He yanked his shoulder out of Ratchet grip. **"PROWL CAN'T BE GONE! HE PROMISED ME HE'D COME BACK ALIVE! ALRIGHT! AND PROWL NEVER BRAKES A PROMISE! NOT TO ME!"**Ratchet saw Bluestreak begin to tremble as optic fluid started to fall freely. **"RATCHET!** He can't...he can't be gone...he promised...he promised me. He said he'd come back and we'd...we'd have a race. We'd be happy. Ratchet...**HE _CAN'T_ BE GONE!"**Bluestreak all but broke down and wailed into his hands on the floor at the thought of his only living family now gone, taken by the same hands, by the same mech, for the same purpose.

Ratchet knelt down and took Bluestreak into an embrace, and being thankful his office was sound proof, for Bluestreak's wails and please for Ratchet to be lying broke his spark. **"PLEASE RATCHET! TELL ME! TELL ME THIS IS A LIE! **Some kind of sick joke! **_PLEASE!"_** "I'm sorry Blue." "NO! **NO!** **_NO!_** **H-H-HE WAS ALL I HAD RATCHET! MY ONLY FAMILY! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! IF I HAD'T BEEN ON THAT MISSION I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SAVE HIM! RATCHET IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE TO HELP HIM! PRIMUS WHY!?!"**Ratchet felt his shoulder now wet with optic fluid as Bluestreak continued to mourn the loss of his brother. Ratchet waited about 2 hours till Bluestreak was subdued to a puddle of depression. "He's gone...I'm alone...I'm alone in this place...he...promised me Ratchet. Promised me...he'd never leave me alone." "Aww Blue but he hasn't. A brother's bond can never be broken. He's always in here-" Ratchet poked Bluestreak's chest plate where his saddened spark lay hidden. "-with you all the time. Don't forget that Blue. Your never really alone. Never. Even though Prowl isn't here physical, doesn't mean he's not here. He's always going to be looking over you, he's your guardian Bluestreak, always there, even when you think he's not, he is. And Jazz too. Both of them. Always."

Bluestreak didn't make any noise except his systems trying to get rid of this pain in his spark. Ratchet let him go and Bluestreak stared at the ground. "How...why Ratchet?" The dried optical tears being renewed. "What'd he ever do? Why did Primus take him away? Couldn't he have left me with someone? Someone that actually cares for me? Prowl cared for me, not because he had to, because he wanted to. I know others...others don't like me. I know they think I'm annoying. But if i don't...do something then...all those...memories will come up...this is it Ratchet. I'm done fighting. I can't keep this battle up." Ratchet saw Bluestreak slump further into the ground. Ratchet grabbed Bluestreak up by his shoulders and leaned him against his desk. "Bluestreak listen to me. Causing yourself to give up and let that pain take over would mean losing. Letting all your hard work go to waist." "I don't care." "Well I do. Prowl wouldn't want that either. If you do that to yourself it'll be like putting him through another death Bluestreak. Don't hurt him like that." Bluestreak nodded and slowly walked over to the now unlocked room. Ratchet knew Bluestreak didn't listen to him but he gave a silent prayer to Primus that he'd take care of Bluestreak the way Prowl would have wanted him to.

~~~~x~~~~

The day to put Prowl and Jazz in the memorial was one of the worst. Bluestreak broke down, falling to his knees yelling at Prowl for leaving him, for breaking a promise, for lieing when he said he doesn't break promises. **"BUT YOU DID! YOU LEFT ME! TO BE ALONE!"**Bluestreak felt his processor spinning as he kept letting his optical fluid fall marking his face with two lines of faint pink down his cheek plates. His systems hurt, not from the emotional pain, but from the physical pain this caused. Everyone could clearly tell Bluestreak was in a deep state of depression and some just left him completely alone. He no longer talked to anyone except Prime and Ratchet, he didn't smile, his over all appearance faded, he couldn't keep energon down, his presence became more and more scarce and he spent whole days just sitting in Prowl's office, clutching the data-pad Prowl hadn't finished. When it'd gotten to the point where Bluestreak's systems started fading Ratchet had to force him to stay in the med-bay, but Bluestreak always found a way out. A way to be away from everyone. A way to try and take the pain away. "Bluestreak if you take off again your systems are going to fail!" Blustreak stared at the ground not even giving Ratchet so much as a glance.

~~~~x~~~~

Ratchet hated this. He'd lost every one of Prowl and Bluestreak's family, and Bluestreak was the only one left. Soundwave had taken Prowl's father captive, literally forcing him to try and deactivate his own systems through the torture session and when Soundwave was actually done with him he slit his throat cables, tossed him outside the Autobots head quarters and called his mother out. Prowl and Blustreak had two mechs as a mother and father but when his 'mother' found his father, he didn't care anymore. Eventually forcing himself into stassis and never waking up. From that point on Prowl was the father, mother and older brother to little Bluestreak. Promising he'd never do that to him. Never leave him in the dark, to let his sorrow and fears fill him. "But he was wrong...he's _gone_...and he's _never _coming back." Bluestreak fell back on his bunk and buried his face in his arms. "That's all I want...is an answer...why?" Blustreak suddenly felt another weight on the bunk. _I didn't hear the door open.~ "You know Bluestreak..."_

Bluestreak jumped at the sound of that voice. "PROWL!?" Prowl looked at him and smiled. _"Bingo."_ Bluestreak dove into his arms giving him a hug, _he doesn't feel dead. I've gotta be dreaming.~ __"No, I'm as real as ever. You know Mom and Dad are kinda mad at us."_ "Why?" _"Well more really of you than me." _"Why?" _"Because..."_ Prowl smiled down at Bluestreak. _"...we can shoot a decepticon better than they can."_ Bluestreak smiled and saw Prowl stand up. _"Well come on Blue. Let's go. I can't bare to see you like this anymore."_ "Wait...w-what'd you mean?" Prowl put his hand out and smiled _"Come on. They're all waiting for us back there."_ Bluestreak slowly slid off the berth and said "Who? Ma and Dad?" _"And uncle 'Fier."_ **"REALLY!?" **_"Come on and you'll see for yourself."_ Bluestreak nodded and fluttered his wings a little in excitment. "I can't wait to get back and tell the guys." Prowl frowned and shook his head. _"No Bluestreak. You can't come back. Not here. Your leaving. For good."_ Bluestreak's processor registered the words that were spoken to him. "But Prowl...is it... is it really my time. Is my spark really dieing?" Prowl pointed to the berth and said _"Your sparks already dead Bluestreak. Your just a shell now. You've been dead since the day you found out we...died."_

Blustreak looked and saw his body, with his back facing the door curled up in a loose ball and his wings limply lay on the bed. Bluestreak's optics widened. "Wait what about Ratchet and Optimus and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and-" _"Blue. Your gone. You drove your body into this state."_ Bluestreak shook his head. "No I...I..." Bluestreak looked down. "...I just missed you. I don't wanna be alone anymore Prowl." Prowl smiled as he stepped forward placing a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder. Bluestreak slowly looked up not even realizing optical fluid was flowing down his cheek plates. Prowl smiled down at him and said _"You don't have to be any more Blue. I'm not leaving you any more. And that's a promise I'll _**_NEVER _**_break."_ Bluestreak smile and nodded. Prowl returned the smile and grabbed Bluestreak's hand. _"Come on Blue. They're probably going to pound me for taking too long."_ Bluestreak laughed as he followed Prowl away from his body, away from the life he'd lived in for so long, from everyone he'd grown to know. "Don't worry. I'll protect you if they do." Prowl laughed as they disappeared. _"I bet you will."_

~~~~x~~~~

Ratchet couldn't understand this. He knew it was coming. He knew things like this happened with related bots. He knelt down and stared down into the bunk that still held the lifeless shell of a mech that use to talk, use to brighten up a room with just his smile, use to be so annoyingly fun. He shook his head as he covered the young mech with the large white cloth that covered his body. "I'm sorry Prowl. I failed you." He bowed his head and shut his optics. _"Don't worry about me Ratchet."_ Ratchet's head shot up and he saw a faded Bluestreak sitting next to him, smiling a smile Ratchet hadn't seen in a very long time. "Bluesreak! Your..." _"Like I said Ratch'. Don't worry. Ma and dad are proud of you for taking care of me and Prowl." "Besides you didn't fail me Ratchet."_ Ratchet looked up a little and saw Prowl. He smiled a little "Prowl!" _"Hey don't forget meh over here to Hatchet!"_ "Jazz! But why are you all here? Aren't you suppose to be...gone?" They all smiled at him and Jazz wrapped his arm around Prowl's waist. _"We're here for out final good-bye Ratchet. We wanted to thank you for everything."_

"Final...good-bye?" _"Yup. Me and Prowler have been waiting for little Blue here. Now that he's with us we can finaly go home." "Back home." "You've done a great job Ratchet. I want you to remember that." _Ratchet stood up as he looked to the side of Jazz recognizing that familiarly distant voice. "S-Swiftkill! S-Starlacer!" _"Hello Ratchet." "You got old my friend."_ Swiftkill offered his hand and Ratchet eagerly took it. _"I can't believe you put up with my boys for this long, my friend. I'm proud of what a mech you became."_ "You too 'Kill. We've missed you. After the incident we all morned our loss and then when 'Lacer faded it seemed almost like none of us would last."_ "But you pulled through Ratchet. That's what's great about you. Your stubbornness."_ Ratchet looked to the side when he heard a faint noise and saw Bluestreak was fading along with Prowl and Jazz. "Wait you guys don't go!" _"We've gotta go Ratch'."_ Ratchet looked to the side where his two old team mates use to stand. "Their gone." he whispered. He quickly looked back and saw Bluestreak waving at him along with Jazz and Prowl waving their wave too. _"See ya later Ratch'!" _"Wait don't go!"_ "Their waiting for us Ratchet." "Don't worry. We'll see each other again in time. You can count on that. So long Ratchet."_ and with that they faded into the silentce that swallowed the room letting their words echo in the darkness. Ratchet smiled where his friends use to stand, not even noticing the pink tears that stained his white face. "Good bye...my friends."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright well like i said before my first attempt at something sad. Please let me know what you all think. The names for the Datsun brother's parents were just picked randomly. Well Swiftkill has a little story behind him. Remember I was ambushed with this idea in my civics/history class. Ok Swiftkill got his name in his early mech years. He was taken when he was still a sparkling so he grew up and trained under the decepticons. For a shot period of time he wore the decepticon insignia until he met Ratchet who taught him the real truth about the decepticons and autobots. (That is why they are best friends because right after Swiftkill switched sides no one other than Ratchet trusted him until he met Blackfire.) During that time he was with the decepticons he did not realize that the decepticons were the 'bad guys' in the war. He did not believe in making his victims suffer long painful deaths so he used the quickest form of killing someone. Hence 'Swift' and 'kill'.

Remember Prowl and Bluestreak had two mechs as their parents so I really don't know what happened with Starlacer. I was thinking of changing it because...well...doesn't Starlacer sound like a femme's name? Well it's not hard to see who the femme was in that relationship eh? With Prowl and Blue's uncle 'Fier, well you see he's not really their uncle. He's just another one of Swiftkill's close friends. He was always the one to take care of the Datsun brothers when Swiftkill and Starlacer needed some time from their terror. (Remember Prowl and Bluestreak were still pretty young when their parents were alive. I truly believe Prowl isn't that much older than Bluestreak but his job and the way he works makes it seem like he's older) 'Fier's real name is Blackfire, but when he first met the brothers Prowl called him 'Fier instead of 'Fire, so the name just stuck after they both started calling him that. He was taken shortly after Swiftkill and when Starlacer died the ark got the notice that all of their captured bots were killed also. Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed readin my story :]


End file.
